sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina's Secret Life
Sabrina's Secret Life is a Canadian–American animated television series based on the Archie Comics character Sabrina, the Teenage Witch produced by DIC Entertainment and Les Studios Tex. It originally aired in syndication in 2003 as a sequel series to Sabrina: The Animated Series (and Sabrina: Friends Forever). The plots for each episode feature educational elements to meet the FCC's federal E/I requirements. Overview In the series, Sabrina is 14 years old (older than in Sabrina: The Animated Series, but still younger than usually portrayed in the comics) attending Greendale High School. Chloe has moved away, Gem Stone attends a private school far away from Greendale, and Uncle Quigley, Pi and the Spooky jar have mysteriously vanished. Sabrina's new best friend is a girl named Maritza; additionally, Sabrina still has a crush on her friend Harvey. Although Sabrina's Secret Life is set during her high school years, Sabrina's magic is weaker than it was in Sabrina, the Animated Series. Unlike the previous series where Sabrina made magic with a wave of her hand and an incantation, here she uses a wand to cast spells. Most of the original voice cast did not return for this series. The show also aired on Teletoon in Canada. Reruns of Sabrina's Secret Life aired on Cartoon Network, Toon Disney and Disney Channel, previously in syndication on the DIC Kids Network, and on CBS as part of Cookie Jar TV, from September 18, 2010 - January 29, 2011, when it was replaced by Trollz and Horseland. However, all DIC references in these CBS broadcasts have been replaced by Cookie Jar references. In Germany, Sabrina's Secret Life is simply a third season of Sabrina, the Animated Series, both under the title Simsalabim Sabrina.Simsalabim Sabrina. Zeichentrickserien.de. Retrieved on June 4, 1993.Simsalabim Sabrina. Fernsehserien.de, 2008. Characters * Sabrina Spellman: She is now fourteen years, and had grown and matured since Sabrina: The Animated Series. She attends high school and, secretly, has her courses of magic and witchcraft with Cassandra. Her character and personality are still the same, and she still has her romantic crush on Harvey. She is voiced by Britt McKillip. * Salem Saberhagen: He didn't change in these series, as he still helps Sabrina with her problems. He has also taken over Uncle Quigley's role as the voice of reason for Sabrina. * Hilda Spellman and Zelda Spellman: Sabrina's paternal aunts who help their niece with her increasingly powerful magical abilities and proper uses of magic. * Harvey Kinkle: He is portrayed as more grown up and attractive but much ditzier than the original series. He has the same romantic crush on Sabrina and still doesn't know her magical and mystical secret. * Cassandra: She's Enchantra's niece and Sabrina's best friend-turned-enemy. She goes with Sabrina at the same witchcraft courses. In the beginning, she served as Gem Stone's replacement, but she gets kinder progressively. In the end, she and Sabrina become best friends again. She is voiced by Carly McKillip and Tifanie Christun. * Maritza: She's Sabrina's new best friend, and Chloe's replacement. She's very similar to Chloe physically and emotionally but, unlike her, she doesn't know that Sabrina is a witch. * Queen Enchantra: She is portrayed much warmer, friendlier, nicer and kinder than she was in Sabrina: The Animated Series, and Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch. * Ms. Magrooney: She is Sabrina's teacher in both the Human World and The Netherworld. * Mr. Snipe: He is Sabrina's teacher in both the Human World and The Netherworld same as Ms. Magrooney. Episodes See also * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina: Friends Forever References External links * * * Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2003 American television series debuts Category:2004 American television series endings Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2003 Canadian television series debuts Category:2004 Canadian television series endings Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch Category:Television programs based on Archie Comics Category:Disney Channel shows Category:CBS network shows Category:Magic in television Category:Toon Disney Category:Witchcraft in television Category:YTV shows Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Justin Burnett Category:Film scores by Geoff Zanelli Category:Film scores by Michael A. Levine Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith